


Señal

by haru182



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Divination, Future children - Freeform, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M, non mpreg
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 14:12:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17489507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haru182/pseuds/haru182
Summary: A Ron le cuesta dormir y los sucesos en clase de Adivinación no es que le ayudaran especialmente. Sobretodo cuando Draco sueña con la misma niña de pelo rosa palo y con ojos grises y ninguno de los dos sabe qué significa. Hasta que lo averiguan.o en el que Ron y Draco se enteran de que van a tener una hija juntos cuando ni siquiera son capaces de plancharse las túnicas.





	Señal

**Author's Note:**

> Hey estoy lo que se dice: oxidada. He desempolvado fanfics y con ellos las ganas de escribir y esto es más bien un ejercicio de volver a las andadas que otra cosa.

Sabía que estaba soñando porque últimamente dormía mal; se daba cuenta de todo, sentía que no se podía mover aunque quería escapar de sus pesadillas y a veces sentía que se caía a una gran velocidad y los paisajes, las escaleras, las serpientes y los castillos chocaban contra el telón negro de sus ojos cerrados y entonces despertaba y se sentía como si en realidad no se hubiera dormido nunca.

 

“Sueños lúcidos”, sentenció Hermione, con la boca torcida como si se sintiera mal por él. Probablemente era así.

 

“Suena como una poción”, bufó Ronald antes de beber de su vaso del desayuno, ese día no tenía humor para el zumo de calabaza y era sólo agua con unas gotas de limón. Era algo de Ginny, lo había probado el verano pasado y no le disgustaba del todo.

 

“De hecho es algo muy normal en humanos, ya sean mágicos o muggles, aunque no estoy muy segura de por qué pasa, si es estrés o un estado mental superior…”, Harry se atragantó de la risa ante esa última expresión, cortando sin querer a Hermione. “Pero puedes probar a que te den algo en la enfermería”.

 

“Ni de coña me van a dar Sueño sin Sueños. Eso es mierda cara”.

 

Cuando se sentó en su sitio en el aula de Adivinación, se podía decir que ya su día había terminado, aunque le quedaran como cuatro clases por delante. Tenía una jaqueca horrorosa y Harry no estaba por cualquier asunto oscuro que demandara su atención, siempre demasiado metido en problemas para un niño de tercer año. Una serie de desafortunadas desdichas acabaron por tropezar en su camino y apretándose las sienes en un intento de no colapsar del todo, con vívidos recuerdos de sus pesadillas y decisiones confusas de la noche anterior, observó en silencio como Malfoy se dirigía a su mesa.

 

La bolita de cristal se le antojó criminal y el chico Slytherin no le dedicó ni una mirada. Por lo visto Pansy y Blaise (que eran los habituales amigos de Draco que tomaban esa clase a esa misma hora) habían sido convocados por el profesor Snape para una sesión de tutoría en la sala común de su casa. Minutos después, unos elfos domésticos se aparecieron sin avisar e hicieron desaparecer todas las mesas vacías o con solo un estudiante alegando que se las llevaban para mantenimiento. Lo cual terminó en Draco sentado con Ron, a la par de tensos y sin mirarse y el de Gryffindor supuso que su frecuente abusón no estaba muy de humor, a juzgar por sus ojeras.

 

Lo cual era interesante, ya que eran muy similares a las suyas.

 

“¿Malos hábitos al dormir?” preguntó la profesora Trelawney en un susurro algo desconcertante a ambos chicos. Malfoy miró a Ron con su tradicional mueca de desprecio y se encogió de hombros.

 

“Sueños lúcidos, me han dicho”, declaró Ron, ganándose una mirada de Draco con los ojos a punto de salirse de las órbitas.

 

“Bien, veo que ya tenemos algo en común. Veamos qué dice el cristal, y así completaremos los créditos de esta semana, ¿si?”, invitó a los muchachos con un gesto de sus manos y al acercarse al cristal, ambos a la vez, Ron sintió el fuerte olor a hierba fresca y pepino que emanaba su nuevo compañero de mesa.

 

La verdad es que no estaba en su mejor día, por eso no escuchaba los susurros constantes de sus amigos Gryffindor a sus espaldas ni se percataba de las miradas que los demás estudiantes les lanzaban de vez en cuando. La profesora… era simplemente la profesora Trelawney y por eso cuando juntó las manos de los tres en la _“bolita de los cojones”_ , según los pensamientos de Ron, lo hizo como si estuviera llevando a dos hermanos a Honeydukes un domingo por la tarde; no se daba cuenta para nada de lo incómodos que estaban.

 

Era un ejercicio de contacto, más que de visualización, como habían estado practicando las últimas semanas. Ron sintió la magia gélida de Draco hacerle cosquillas en los dedos y la gran magia de su profesora envolverles a ambos como una lluvia de estrellas cálida y perfumada. Era muy extraño, pero había dejado de sorprenderse por las cosas que pasaban en Adivinación desde lo de las tazas de té. Draco no era su persona favorita ni mucho menos, pero ahí estaban y supuso que, si ninguno de los dos abría la boca hacia el otro, todo iría bien.

 

“ _Señal_ ”, gritó de repente la profesora. Draco miró a Ron asustado, porque al fin y al cabo eran solo niños y fue cuando Ron la vio. Entre niebla azul destacaba su cabello rosa palo, como fresas poco maduras en invierno y sus ojos tremendamente grises y profundos. Era algo más joven que ellos, unos nueve años a lo sumo y podía sentir como el corazón de Draco a su lado, conectado por la magia de los tres, se encogía a su lado por la belleza de esa niña que nunca había visto en su vida.

 

 _Es preciosa_ , se escuchó a sí mismo en su cabeza y supo por alguna razón que Draco y Trelawney le habían escuchado también.

 

 _La adoro_ , y esa fue la voz de Draco inundando su cabeza y creyó que era la primera vez que escuchaba su voz. El chico Malfoy se sonrojó hasta las pestañas y la profesora estaba en un trance un tanto extraño, más de lo normal para ser ella.

 

“Una señal, un futuro no tan lejano de hecho, oh, no”. La niña sonrió ante las palabras de la mujer adulta y su cabello largo y rosado se revolvió cuando salió corriendo entre la niebla, sus ropas blancas dejando un rastro de luz cálido. “Interesante”, declaró Trelawney cuando soltó las manos de los chicos y cada uno huyó del contacto como si quemara.

 

“¿Qué ha sido eso?”.

 

“¿Quién era?”.

“Oh, las cosas que nos depara el futuro…” y llamó la atención de toda la clase para empezar una de sus muy largas charlas, dejando a los chicos anonadados, asustados y confundidos, sin respuestas y una ansiedad creciente en la parte alta del estómago.

 

Ron fue el último en salir de clase, observó cómo Malfoy salía despedido del aula un minuto antes de que la clase se diera por terminada. No sabía por qué, pero ya no podía mirarle como antes, con ese sabor de desprecio en la boca y las ganas de correr de él en la parte baja de sus piernas. Se pasó toda la cena pensativo, comió poquísimo lo cual llamó la atención de sus amigos y también el hecho de que no hubiera preguntado a Harry dónde demonios se había metido antes. Neville le preguntó si estaba bien tras lo de Malfoy y todos le preguntaron preocupados qué había pasado.

 

“Nada, nos tuvimos que sentar juntos en Adivinación. Mantenimiento de las mesas”.

 

“¿Pero te dijo algo?”.

 

“Qué va, no hablamos”.

 

Harry le dio las buenas noches y tenía que admitir que finalmente en la habitación con todas las luces y las varitas apagadas, estaba algo asustado por irse a dormir. No quería soñar de nuevo con todas esas cosas extrañas, que se sentían tan poco naturales en su cabeza y todas esas decisiones que le agotaban hasta el cansancio cuando se suponía que tenía que estar en fase REM. Se acordó de Malfoy cuando mencionó los sueños lúcidos. ¿Era posible que algún hechizo hubiese caído sobre algunos alumnos al azar tras las clases en el Bosque Prohibido con Hagrid? Eso sería raro. Más raro que la niña que había visto en clase cuando tocaron la bola de cristal. No es que hubiera pensado todo el día desde entonces en ella, era que se mantenía ahí, en la parte de atrás de su cabeza, esperando el momento oportuno para reír, haciéndole dar un escalofrío. Finalmente cedió a los brazos de Morfeo y por primera vez en semanas dormía como siempre.

 

Todo se quedó oscuro y tranquilo.

 

Y entonces la vio de nuevo. Ella le miraba como si le quisiera mucho y las palabras de Malfoy le sacudieron en el sueño; estaba pasando otra vez, los sueños lúcidos. _La adoro_. La niña le saludó con la mano y se sentó en el suelo que resultó ser un jardín muy grande salido de la niebla blanca que la rodeaba y jugaba con piedrecitas y palitos de la tierra. Era preciosa, se preguntaba cómo alguien podía tener un pelo así y si tal vez soñaba con su futura novia o algo parecido.

 

“Es un poco pervertido de tu parte Ron”, confesó Harry abrochándose la camisa, “quiero decir, es una niña”.

 

“¿Qué soy yo? ¿Dumbledore?”.

 

“No hombre, es sólo que… No lo sé. ¿Dices que Malfoy la vio también?

 

Le dio vueltas durante semanas, a más no poder. No volvió a tener sueños lúcidos aparte de los de la niña del pelo rosa y aunque agradecía el descanso de las pesadillas, sentía la urgencia patológica de averiguar más sobre ella. Malfoy se sentaba el último en clase de Adivinación y en lo que correspondía a los insultos y acoso a él y sus amigos, había estado bastante calmado. Había rumores de que su padre le pegaba. Palizas. Y Ron, aún en su estupor adolescente y distraído, sabía que eso podría afectar a cualquier chaval de su edad de una forma estrepitosa. Fue una tarde de mucho viento pero sin lluvia, cuando estaba sentado en los pasillos, que Malfoy le agarró de la manga del jersey y no le dejó ir por más que gritara. Le apuntó con la varita en la sien y Ron podía saber que había estado llorando, por el color de sus ojos y no podía negarlo por más que frunciera los labios. Ron no tuvo miedo por un momento y Draco seguía oliendo a pepino pero esta vez con algo más profundo, como madera y también sudor del entrenamiento de Quidditch y por un segundo algo saltó en su pecho _. ¿Qué cojones?_

 

“ _Revelio somnium_ ”, dijo Draco con la voz temblorosa y Ron sabía que venía de una familia peculiar y poderosa, pero realmente nunca se planteó que Draco fuera un gran mago. Poderoso.

 

La punta de la varita de Draco se iluminó y éste soltó el agarre a Ron. El chico Weasley jadeó cuando vio a la niña de sus sueños y de una manera u otra supo que estaba viendo algo que Draco ya había visto. Fue cuando la mano de Draco tembló que la visión se evaporó, pero la niña susurró “ _Papi_ ”, y todo se desvaneció.

 

“¿Qué puta mierda, Malfoy?”, Ron se arregló el jersey y jadeó desesperado y confuso por el hechizo. No todas las tardes entra uno en los sueños de Draco Malfoy.

 

“Se llama Rose Denébola, o algo así creí entender la semana pasada”, Draco empezó a morderse los labios porque le temblaban sin control y no pudo sostener más la mirada de Ron. “Esos ojos… Esas cejas…”.

 

Ron no sabía qué hacer, sinceramente. No era muy propio de un Slytherin caerse a pedazos en frente de sus enemigos y mucho menos un Malfoy. Se sentó en un banco de piedra que estaba a pocos metros y Draco le siguió, sentándose a su lado con toda esa miseria encima, con esa presión y ese dolor que todo lo que le rodeaba había infligido en él. Ron pensaba en la niña, en Rose Denébola, supuso y algo se le calentaba en el pecho, algo que trascendía a sus amigos, su familia, su pasado y se sintió como si no fuera él porque seguramente un muchacho de su edad no estaba preparado para pensar y sentir todas esas cosas.

 

“Sabes… sabes cómo de repente te das cuenta de que algo va a pasar pero no sabes cómo mierdas va a pasar porque el Universo se encargará de ello pero aun así no puedes dejar de estar… ¿ **asustado**?”, no había ni un rastro de despotismo en la voz de Draco, pero Ron reconoció su frialdad habitual y también ese deje de inseguridad.

 

“No realmente”, Ron se encogió de hombros. Draco soltó una risa desesperanzada y un par de lágrimas se le saltaron por accidente. Había tantas cosas que ninguno de los dos entendía y era mejor no pensar en todo eso a la vez, no realmente. “Oye, he oído que va a haber tarta de chocolate negro chispeante esta noche para el postre. Pensaba pasarme a pedir un poco a los elfos. Conozco un pasadizo secreto justo directo al pase de la comida”.

 

Draco le miró incrédulo, un poco con prejuicio en sus ojos al principio, pero al fin y al cabo era un niño que tenía demasiado en su cabeza y terminó por seguir a un Weasley a las cocinas antes de la cena. Su padre estaría decepcionado no, lo siguiente, _escandalizado_. Cuando Ron le tendió un trozo de tarta tan grande como su cabeza con la mano desnuda apretando el chocolate negro, sintió que no podía callarse más lo que estaba pensando, en parte porque no le cabía en la cabeza cómo ese estúpido pelirrojo podía seguir como si nada después de lo que vieron.

 

“Es mi hija, sabes, Weasley”.

 

“Eso no puedes saberlo”, Ron tenía la boca llena y tragó con dificultad antes de bajar la mirada e interesarse un montón por el suelo o sus zapatos o cualquier cosa que no fuera Draco. “¿Por qué sueño yo con ella? ¿Por qué la hemos visto ambos?”. Draco dio un mordisco generoso a su trozo de tarta y sabía que iba a llegar tarde a la cena porque los elfos ya estaban empezando a levitar los entrantes de esa noche.

 

“Es nuestra”, declaró con seguridad. “No quiero saber cómo va a pasar, pero sé que va a pasar. Ambos lo sabemos”. Ron negó con la cabeza y terminó la tarta que le quedaba en las manos de un bocado. Draco susurró un hechizo de limpieza y le quitó todos los restos y migas de las manos y la cara, desechando los suyos propios. Ron no sabía qué decir ante ese acto.

 

“Creo que me voy a saltar la cena, Malfoy. No tengo mucha hambre”.

 

“Ya. Eh, pero no es como si ahora vayamos a ser amigos ni nada, la loca de Trelawney puede estar tan equivocada como tu madre al haberte traído al mundo”. No supo por qué, pero se sintió mal en su boca, el insulto. Fuera de lugar y como si sus palabras ya no pertenecieran a sí mismo. Ron se encogió de hombros y lo dejó pasar. Tenía cosas mejores en las que pensar, o tal vez no, dado que volvía a dormir medio normal y se alejó por el pasadizo secreto sin mirar para atrás porque era demasiado, él ni siquiera quería hijos y cómo demonios se suponía que iba a tener una con Malfoy. **_Ew_**.

 

No es como si fueran a ser amigos. Ni nada.

 

 

**_ Unos cuantos años más tarde. _ **

 

Ron estaba sentado en el jardín trasero, con el poco sol que podía colarse entre las nubes chocándose con su cara y aspirando lentamente el olor de las flores que estaban a su derecha. Los rayos del débil sol las despertaban y parecía que se sacudían el perfume perezosas en ese día de finales de invierno. La primavera estaba a la vuelta de la esquina y Rose jugaba con piedritas y palitos en la tierra húmeda, tal como la había soñado una vez. La adoraba y el pelo rosa pálido caía a borbotones por su espalda, manchado de barro y con hojas enredadas tras jugar al escondite con los elfos domésticos que habían decidido quedarse a cobrar un salario en la casa que visitaban. Eran pocos, pero eran un paso muy grande.

 

“Padre, ¿crees que lloverá hoy? La abuela está de mal humor cuando va a llover… podemos ir a esa tienda al lado de la de los tíos y comprarle el helado de whisky de fuego que le gusta”. Ron sonrió con indulgencia y extendió los brazos sin importarle que, al abrazarle, Rose le manchara la túnica de barro y demás efectos secundarios de sus juegos con los elfos.

 

“Si nos vamos pronto, seguro que estamos de vuelta con el helado antes de la cena y tu abuela puede que esté de mejor humor”, Rose le miraba seria y a la vez con admiración. Nunca le había llamado _papi_ , no sabía por qué, eso se lo tenía reservado a Draco y sólo a Draco. La niña sonrió y le besó en la mejilla, convocando a los elfos más jóvenes para jugar a los trenes o algo parecido. Las criaturas disfrutaban tanto que algunos tenían dificultad al respirar.

 

El olor de Draco y el cosquilleo de su magia le envolvieron de repente y un beso en la parte de atrás del cuello le hizo temblar las piernas; agarró las manos que le abrazaban desde atrás con un firme apretón y ambos observaron a Rose correr en círculos con unos cuatro niños elfos detrás de ella como una sombra.

 

“Dice que tu madre está de mal humor”, suspiró Ron mirando las pestañas casi blancas de Draco. A veces se quedaba sin aliento y se preguntaba si era acaso real que tuviera tanta suerte. “Quiere ir a comprarle helado”.

 

“Le duele la cabeza, no hay que hacerle mucho caso. Va a llover y el tiempo así la vuelve loca”, Draco no sonreía, pero le besaba la frente a Ron y los párpados y las mejillas en un desesperado intento de decirle que le quería sin palabras. “ **La adoro** , ¿sabes?”, dijo mirando a Rose, que se acercaba gritando, _papi, papi, vamos a hacer levitar eso para que sea como un tren de verdad_.

 

“Lo sé, hace tiempo”.

**Author's Note:**

> Supongamos que esto ha pasado por algún tipo de fecundación in vitro mágica y no por mpreg que no me gusta NADA.


End file.
